Memories
by megaNeontiger
Summary: When you are with the one you love, everyday is full of new memories.


**Notes: Written for Kurtofsky Fest Jan 2013 with one small added scene.**

* * *

"Remember that time you called me at 3 o'clock in the morning your junior year all excited to tell me you had fixed the broken drawer in your dresser all by yourself?" Dave asked as he walked away from the window over looking the city that was currently being covered in a light layer of snow. It was midway through December and it was a colder winter than usual. He was glad that he and Kurt had decided to stay in and have a movie night while they stayed warm and drank hot chocolate. Dave settled himself next to a lounging Kurt on their couch.

Even after a few years it still surprised Dave that he could call it that. _Their couch_. It sounded almost as good as _their bed._

It was kind of amazing how their lives just seemed to be so entwined with one another. Contrary to what the boys had promised to each other, they didn't become friends in high school. Kurt had become very busy trying to plan his future in New York while Dave did all he could to make sure he could graduate high school on time after everything that had happened. Kurt had moved and went to New York, while David had graduated and went to a local community college for a year at the insistence of his father not wanting him to move away after Dave's incident. Once Dave had finished a year a Lima Community College with the bulk of his general education requirements under his belt, he finally got his father's blessing to go to the school he really wanted to go to. NYU.

The fact that they ran into each other at a random coffee shop in a city as big as New York was a miracle in itself and proof to both young men that they should heed the universe's message. The two of them made sure to trade numbers and they kept in contact with one another. What started out as weekly phone calls turned into weekly coffee dates which turned into meeting each other several times a week for lunch, movies, or any other activity they could agree on. Over a year they had grown to be close friends and eventually the universe won as they fell in love.

It had been 5 years since they had met again at that coffee shop and as Kurt sat cozily on the couch curled up in a thick, warm blanket, David felt so grateful to his old lab partner for suggesting he check out that coffee shop all those years ago.

"Yeah. I remember that. In my defense I thought I had ruined it. They really should put what the maximum capacity is. Just because it closes doesn't mean it all fits in," Kurt said with a light laugh. "What made you think of that?"

"I don't know. I've just been remembering a lot of random moments that we have had together over the last few years," Dave answered as he lifted the corner of Kurt's blanket to cover himself as well.

"Well we certainly have a lot of those," Kurt replied as he scooted over closer to his boyfriend.

"Yeah. That we do," Dave said as the two of them settled in to begin their movie.

* * *

"Remember the night I asked you to move in with me?" Kurt asked as he walked out of the en suite bathroom in his and David's bedroom.

"You mean one of the best nights of my life?" David said cheekily.

"Oh look at you being all charming, but yeah. It was one of mine too. I had planned it for weeks actually," Kurt said with a soft smile as he climbed into bed beside his boyfriend.

"Really? You don't say. The reservation at the fancy restaurant and the romantic dessert and champagne afterward _weren't_ a spur of the moment thing?" David asked.

Kurt swatted lightly at Dave's arm. "Oh hush. I wanted it to be perfect."

"And it was, Fancy. It really was," Dave said as he looked at his boyfriend with loving eyes.

"I was so nervous," he admitted softly.

"You were nervous? Of what?" Dave asked incredulously.

"That you would say 'no'," Kurt replied as if the answer should have been obvious.

"Why did you think I would say 'no'?"

"I don't know. But big questions like that… I mean a part of me knew you would say yes, but there was that little part that was scared you wouldn't," Kurt said softly as he settled himself and cuddled up next to David underneath their warm and plush comforter.

"You're such a dork, but I still love you," Dave said as he placed a soft kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

"Shut up. I had the same fear when I asked you out on a date the first time. It is just something people feel. Just you wait. I am sure that feeling will come to you sooner or later. Your heart and soul will be so sure of something but there will be a small nagging in your brain that just says 'what if?' over and over as it slowly drives you crazy."

David laughed as he turned out the bedside lamp and settled down for sleep next to Kurt. "I'm looking forward it."

* * *

"What are you laughing about?" Dave asked as he continued to chop celery for the soup he was making for dinner. Kurt was sitting at their table working on something for work while Dave was in the kitchen preparing their meal.

"Nothing," Kurt said with a slight smile.

"Come on. Tell me."

Kurt let out an amused sigh. "I'm just watching you cook. Remember the first time you ever cooked for me?"

Dave laughed. "Yeah. I do. It was a disaster."

"It really was. We had just got back in touch with each other and we were friends. You were so determined to have me over for dinner."

"Well. I was trying to impress you, but it went over horribly." Dave replied.

"Yeah. But you did impress me."

Dave turned back to look at Kurt incredulously. "How? Nothing I made was even edible. We had to order take-out."

"By no means was it your cooking that impressed me. I knew what you were doing. And I found it sweet," Kurt said with a smile.

"Really?" Dave asked.

"Yeah," Kurt answered simply. "You were also a quick learner when you had someone there to explain everything to you. After that first meal that you made with my help, I knew I had a promising student and you met and even exceeded my expectations."

"Well what now? I have learned how to cook without poisoning anyone. You have fulfilled your duty as a teacher. Am I just supposed to go out into the world and use my knowledge? Go and cease the day and what not?"

Kurt sat with a thoughtful look for a moment before playfully replying. "No. Now that you can cook I don't have to. I think I will keep you around for that reason alone."

Dave smiled. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**"**David. As much as I enjoy the park, is there a particular reason we are here?" Kurt asked as they walked along one of the many pathways in Central Park. "It is cold and we could be in our nice cozy apartment right now."

"Yeah. Sorry. Just… This suddenly feels _so cliché_." David said as they came to a stop.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked bemusedly.

"A walk in the park," Dave answered.

"We've taken plenty of walks in the park, David. What are you talking about?"

"Has anything ever happened here?" Dave asked with a nervous smile.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. He was amused at David's sudden jitteriness but a small part was wondering just what exactly was going on.

"Like… in our relationship. For the past 2 months we have been bringing up random memories of places we have been and things we have done. What about here? Do we have any memories for here?"

"Shouldn't you know, David? I mean you are a part of this relationship, too. There aren't many big moments or memories that have happened where one of us was present and not the other." Kurt stated pragmatically.

"Just please answer the question, Kurt," Dave said softly.

"Okay," Kurt replied as he began to think. "I mean… We have taken walks and maybe met here a few times before going out for coffee or something, but nothing is really jumping out at me. There isn't really anything notable that has happened here for us."

"Do you want to change that?" David asked with sparkling eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to make a memory? Right here. Right now," David said excitedly.

"We make memories everyday, but sure. Let's make a memory. What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked as he saw Dave reach into his coat pocket.

Kurt was aware of every one of David's movement in the next moment, but his brain didn't really catch up until Dave was already kneeling down in front of him holding a small velvet box with a simple yet beautiful band nestled inside.

"Oh my god." Kurt heard himself say.

"Kurt Hummel. I love you. Neither one of us is perfect, but I know that what we have together is perfect. As you said before, we make memories together everyday but I am done making memories with you as your boyfriend. I want to make memories with you as your fiancé and eventually as your husband. Will you marry me?"

Kurt wasn't exactly sure how he was able to move his body as it seemed his brain was not cooperating, but before he knew it he was kneeling down in front of David and nodding his head vigorously as sparse tears of joy spilled from the corners of his eyes. He reached forward and pulled David into a kiss and whispered 'I'm going to marrying you," into David's lips over and over.

Once they parted David took the ring out of the box and put it on Kurt's finger.

"It fits perfectly," Kurt sighed happily as he looked up at his boyfri-… his fiancé.

David smiled back at Kurt and was a little amused that they were both kneeling on the ground and Kurt had yet to make any complaints about getting dirt on his pants.

"I finally understand what you meant a few weeks ago," David said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

David let out a small laugh before speaking. "I knew you'd say yes, but I am not going to lie… I was so nervous."


End file.
